In the related art, a self-checkout-type accounting apparatus by which a customer themself executes an operation of registering sales targets, such as merchandise, and an accounting operation was proposed in relation to sales of sales targets such as merchandise. In addition, a semi-self-checkout system provided with a registration apparatus and an accounting apparatus such that an operator executes a registration operation by using the registration apparatus and a customer executes an accounting operation by using the accounting apparatus was proposed. Such an accounting apparatus and the accounting apparatus included in such a checkout system are provided with coin change machines and bill change machines for accounting by cash.
Stocking units for stocking bills and coins (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “money”) for replenishing the change machines with change are provided. However, such accounting apparatuses are not provided with the stocking units for security since the customer themselves operate the accounting apparatuses. Therefore, a store worker such as an attendant carries money from a stocking unit installed in a management area, such as backroom, to the accounting apparatuses and replenishes the change machines with money as needed. This requires time and effort from the store worker, and imparts a burden on the store worker and risk of loss on the store owner.